


Monster

by mostcertainlynotcis



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Hatred, royal au, technically it's loceit but yknow feel free to interpret it however you want lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis
Summary: Something he used to take pride in being now only brings him pain, but it's still just as accurate.
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629379
Kudos: 9





	Monster

_You're a monster,_ the voice in his head hissed, even as his people cheered him on. He'd just arrived back from a successful mission from the kingdom of Drachen, and, sure, their whole royal family had perished, but what were a few casualties in the name of expanding the kingdom? It was their fault for being so weak.  
_I know,_ he shot back, a proud grin crossing his face.

_You're a monster,_ the voice in his head whispered. He sighed heavily, his scaly, clawed hand coming up to clutch at his hair. He was in Gidan now, here to do it all over again... but he couldn't. Not after actually meeting the prince here. Not after all the self-reflection he'd been doing. Not after realizing this wasn't who he wanted to be. Not after falling in love.  
"I know," he whispered back.


End file.
